A Jinoochy Love Story
by SilverAxe742
Summary: Jinora is the granddaughter of Avatar Aang, and one of the last airbenders in existence. Skootchy is a homeless orphan who escaped from three orphanages who pickpockets for a meal. What happens when fate brings them together on the streets of Republic City? Will sparks fly when they meet? Will they not? Read to find out! :3
1. Chapter 1, Mornings

***I am too young to hold the awesomeness of Avatar**

Jinora POV:

Today's the day! It's my thirteenth birthday and I get to leave Air Temple island to go visit Republic City. My father says I can go "by

myself" which basically means that "I will have people watching you at all times from a distance".

All of the other times I visited Republic City, I had to have at least six White Lotus Guards with me at all times, two on each side, and one in the back in front. It was either that, or with my father, Ikki, and Meelo. I mainly went with the white lotus guards whenever I could rather than my overprotective father and embarrasing siblings.

After wolfing down my breakfast, I take my glider and fly over the water seperating the island and the mainland. When I land neatly on my feet at the docks I see the men and women preparing their shipments and food carts.

To them it is an average day, the same as all of the others. But to me, this gave me a sense of freedom I never had while growing up so sheltered. Where to now?

Skootchy POV:

I wake up with a groan. I don't remember what happened last night. I found that I am on a enormous pile of hay. Well, at least I slept well, this is the best kind of bed a guy like me can get. What do I do now?

* * *

**Hello just want to let this out of my system...**

**MAKORRA BROKE UP?! I LITERALLY CRIED WHEN I WATCHED IT HAPPEN! DX**

**Anyways...please leave a comment and suggestions, because I want this to be a good story. I could never find a good fanfiction about Jinoochy, so I'm gonna show those authors how it's DONE! Lol,**

**~SilverAxe742**


	2. Chapter 2, Run and Rescue

***I am too young to hold the awesomeness of Avatar**

**Jinora POV:**

The first thing I do as soon as I land is walk around the market place. Even though I have only enough money to buy some lunch, it's fun to just walk around. When I was looking at some used books at a stand, I turn to find three white lotus guards together watching me about ten yards away! Really dad? They were still in their uniforms, and couldn't even keep a good distance away.  
I just stalk away and found that they were following me and made it obvious that it was me they were pursuing. I groan and start to run. They chase after me, while I take random swerves and turns to try and shake them off my tail.  
I use my airbending to jump over a stand of cabbages, and then use my glider to throw a strong gust of wind to know it over.  
"My cabbages!" I heard behind me, but I didn't turn back.  
I kept running until I reached an ally, and it turns out I shook them off my tail. Fantastic, my first time in Republic city and I already vandalized something. As I turn around to leave the ally, six chi blockers dropped down from the buildings. These were left overs, as I like to call them. There were some of Amon's supporters left, trying to continue his legacy, apparently.  
"Capturing an Airbender will for sure carry on our legacy. Capture the girl! And don't let her get away!"yelled like the man in charge.  
I run like heck and try to knock them down with my airbending, but they quickly dodge. I then felt sharp pains on my back and I fall down. I try to bend air and knock them over, but darkness evaded me when I let out a loud scream for help.

**Skootchy POV:**

Today I just wasn't in the mood to pick pocket for breakfast, so I sweet-talked a woman about sixty years old to give me some money to eat. I ended up buying a mango and saved the rest of the money for dinner, when I heard a scream. It sounded like it was from a girl. I followed where I heard the scream into an ally, to find a young girl unconscious on the ground at the feet of some chi blockers. I drop my mango and run into the alley, focusing on saving her.  
"Get out of here pipsqueak! We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to!" yelled one of the chi blockers. I bend an enormous block of earth from underneath them, but they jump away, one of them slung the girl over his shoulder. She was about my age, had dark brown hair falling down in her face, and wore strange red and yellow clothing I've never seen before. I take two humongous sized rocks, each the size of a satomobile, and I was about to sandwich the chi blockers, but I didn't want to hurt the girl. So I bluff as if I was going to, and almost crush them, but not quite. They fled on top of one of the buildings, but were still holding the girl. So I bend another boulder, this time the size of a watermelon, and knock the chi blocker holding her captive on the head, hard. He fell off the building, and so was she. I catch her in my arms and run, holding her bridal style. I stop running when I know for sure we're safe. That's when she opened her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

**You guys are getting spoiled! Two chapters in one day?! Well, I was on a road trip for a couple of hours, so I wrote the first two chapters, please leave a comment! It just takes a few seconds, and it makes my day! Who's a Makorra fan? If so, please visit my other fan fiction. I love you guys, but leave a comment please?**

**~SilverAxe742**


	3. Chapter 3, In a New City

**Tenzin POV**

"What! You lost sight of her?!" I screamed at through the telephone. My helpless little Jinora is lost by herself in a city full of dangers! Oh for the love of Kyoshi may she be okay.

"We are still searching for her, sir. Don't worry, I'm sure your little angel is completly safe, after all, she is close to mastering her airbending training and recieving her tatoos, sir." replied Huruk, waterbender and captain of the White Lotus sentinels.

I hang up the telephone, doing my deep breath techniques. I'm sure he is right, let's just try to stay positive about this. But being one of the last air nomads in existence, I'm sure there are a lot of people that would want to capture her. No Tenzin... stay positive!

Just then, the phone rang again. "Council man Tenzin here. What?! There was an equalist attack?! Attempting to abduct a femal air nomad? That's Jinora! Do you know where she is? Well, find her as soon as possible! Oh spirits please help me!"

**Jinora POV**

I don't remember what just happened, but I do remember that I was chiblocked, then everything went black. Sun streamed through my eyelids, so I opened them, to find a big pair of emerald eyes staring worriedly at me.

I scramble up on my feet, still wobbly, and get into my fighting stance. The boy also gets up, but his hands are put up in surrender, more like showing he didn't want to fight me. He had torn up rags for clothes, shoes that's soles were falling off, his face was covered with dirt, the most beautiful eyes, he's kinda cute..._FOCUS JINORA!_ I need to focus on him like he's an enemy, not a cute boy.

I lower my stance at this, but when he moved closer, I sent a blast of air towards him, or at least I tried. My arms made the motion of an air slice, but no air was being bent. I started to panic. My bending is gone!

"Umm, what are you doing?" asked the boy. I don't answer him thinking of what I should do and hatch an escape plan. Nope, nothing so far. I merely inch my way towards the way out of the alley. I then take a good look at my surroundings. I was inside of an alley in between of an apartment building and a post office. There was an enormous pile of hay by the side of the building with a shelter over it propped up with twigs and covered with a raggedy blanket, a pile of empty crates stacked up together, and the brick walls were coated with offensive graffiti.

"There's no need to run. I'm not going to hurt you." he told me. I don't know if I should trust him or if I should run away from this place. I'm not going to risk anything, so I'm going to run as fast as I can away from here. Just as I'm about to dash, I hear a kind, male voice in my head, "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you. Jinora..." I decided I'll do as the voice advised, I'm taking a big chance here.

"Hi, I'm Skootchy." he said with a wave. My manners finally kick in and I say, "Hello, I'm Jinora." and hold out my hand for him to shake. He merely looks at it curiously, then he finally takes it.

**Skootchy POV**

She held out her hand, I never actually shook hands with anybody, I just see businessmen on the streets in fancy clothes shake hands after they say hi.

I then shake her hand. Her body was still wobbly, her clothes were ripped from the attack, she had really weird clothes on, I've never seen before. They were red and yellow, plus a small cape sorta thing hanging down. She had brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a gorgeous peach skinned face..._What! You just shook her hand, and now you think she's cute?!_

"You know, this is my first time in Republic City. What happened to me?" she asked. I didn't know what to tell her, or how to explain what happened. "You were attacked by some chi blockers, and I found you unconscious. I managed to save you before any real damage was done."

But next she asked me a question I couldn't really answer. "_Why?_" I don't really know why I saved her. Any other day I would have ignored the cry for help, but a male voice was in my head, saying "Run, go save the owner of that voice. Run with her and take her somewhere safe. Protect my granddaughter..."

* * *

**OMG! Who can tell me whose voice was in Jinora and Skootchy's head? I want more reviews than just TWO! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I tried to make the chapter longer than usually. I need some advice please! I need some more ideas for the next chapter, because my friends aren't the best ****_writers_****...LOL. But anyways, how do you think Tenzin will react when he sees Jinora with Skootchy? What do you think Skootchy will do with Jinora? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
